<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jam Dua Pagi by wordofus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166784">Jam Dua Pagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus'>wordofus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Spin Off, age gap, soft Hangyul, soft seungyoun, when hangyul wants to satisfied the older one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun get a little carried away by the silence in Hangyul room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jam Dua Pagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spin off kecil yang aku buat dari universe 12yearsapart milik @violeclairs di twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam dua pagi Hangyul terbangun. Masih pada posisi terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tertidur. Usakan rambut terasa. Ketika didongakkan kepalanya, Hangyul menemukan Seungyoun yang masih memainkan rambutnya dan satu tangan lainnya sibuk dengan ponsel.</p><p>“Kebangun?” tanya Seungyoun.</p><p>“Iya. Haus.” Hangyul beranjak untuk mengambil air minum.</p><p>“Lo gak tidur daritadi?”</p><p>“Enggak.”</p><p>“Sorry. Pegel pasti ya nahan badan gua.”</p><p>“Enggak. Biasa Aja.”</p><p>Hangyul menaruh segelas air mineral di atas nakas yang senada dengan warna selimutnya.</p><p>“Geseran.”</p><p>“Timpa aja.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Seungyoun menaruh ponselnya di nakas. Bersebelahan dengan milik Hangyul. Ditariknya pinggang Hangyul. Dengan mudah tubuh besar itu terhuyung dan jatuh tepat di atas badan Seungyoun. Terasa seberapa tegang otot – otot Hangyul di pelukannya. Mencoba abai, Seungyoun belai lembut tengkuk Hangyul. Memberi isyarat kepada Hangyul untuk melemaskan apapun yang membuatnya kaku. Entah apa yang menghasut isi kepalanya, Seungyoun mengecup lembut telinga Hangyul yang tepat bersebelahan dengan bibirnya. Dengan harapan dapat membuat yang lebih muda rileks.</p><p>Terpejam erat kedua mata Hangyul. Friksi yang ia rasa di telinga kirinya, belum lagi suara yang terdengar begitu nyata, membuat Hangyul malah semakin kaku dan bingung. Tapi jauh dalam pikirannya, ia tahu ia menginginkan sentuhan ini.</p><p>Kecupan – kecupan kecil itu tak lama beranjak menjadi jilatan. Lidah Seungyoun yang lihai menelaah tiap inchi telinga Hangyul. Mencoba merekam dalam ingatan tiap lekuk dan bentuknya.</p><p>Hangyul yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, akhirnya menyerah juga. Hembusan nafasnya kini disertai erangan, perlahan lolos dan kian melolong. Mulutnya terbuka kecil. Seungyoun yang melirik malah semakin giat dan liar. Tangan yang bergerayang di punggung Hangyul kini sudah kemana – mana. Semampu tangannya ia jamah dari atas sampai bawah tubuh Hangyul. Menyingkap perlahan kaos putih Hangyul. Meraba halusnya kulit Hangyul. Suhu badan Hangyul bagai candu. Semakin dicari, semakin diraba. Seolah sengaja ingin menciptakan gesekan agar segalanya menjadi lebih panas. Mencoba melawan suara deru pendingin ruangan dengan hembusan nafas yang lebih keras.</p><p>“Mas..”</p><p>Hangyul tenggelam lebih dalam ke leher Seungyoun. Basahnya bibir Hangyul secara tak sengaja memberi sensasi tersendiri pada Seungyoun. Dibelainya lembut kepala Hangyul.</p><p>“Lick it, little one.”</p><p>Jilatan – jilatan ragu menumbuhkan rasa gelitik dalam dada Seungyoun. Amatir dan tidak berpengalaman. Tapi justru kepolosan Hangyul yang makin membuat Seungyoun gerah. Geraman kecil akhirnya terdengar. Mendengarnya, Hangyul semakin menjadi. It is like a sign that he is doing good.</p><p>And he wants to be good.</p><p>Dari leher kiri lalu ke kanan lalu naik ke atas. Meraba perlahan garis rahang Seungyoun dari ujung ke ujung dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Menghantarkannya pada telinga kanan Seungyoun. Dikecupnya ringan namun bertubi – tubi. Gemuruh dalam dada Hangyul bak sebuah peringatan. Namun jantungnya serasa dipacu. Ingin menghujani lelaki itu dengan ciuman kasih sayang. Nafasnya memburu. Beradu dengan aliran darah dan kilasan aneh dalam kepalanya.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Udah. Hangyul.”</p><p>Hangyul tak menyadari. Tapi nafasnya terlalu kencang dan terburu – buru. Pun ciuman dan segala sentuhan yang coba ia berikan. Seungyoun menarik kepala Hangyul dan mendudukkan diri.</p><p>Malu. Hangyul malu. Tak punya muka untuk menghadap apalagi menatap. Takut perasaanya kian membuncah, tak terbendung, dan meledak di depan Seungyoun. Ia tak mau kehilangan kendali atas perasaannya sendiri. Sejauh ini ia sudah cukup pandai mengontrol semuanya di depan Seungyoun. Tapi malam ini aneh. Mendadak Hangyul ingin memuntahkan semuanya di depan lelaki itu. Ingin lelaki tua itu tau ada seberapa banyak perasaan yang telah ia simpan, melalui sentuhannya.</p><p>Setetes. Dua tetes. Dan belum ada suara dari Seungyoun. Hangyul makin merasa kecil. Ingin meringkuk dan tak terlihat oleh partikel terkecil di semesta. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa gatal dan ingin rasanya ia meminta untuk dikuliti.</p><p>Rasanya seperti menyentuh duri kala jari lembut Seungyoun menggapai telapak tangannya. Dadanya masih bergemuruh. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tapi tangan Seungyoun beranjak. Dari telapak tangan. Ke lengan. Ke bahu. Ke telinga. Dan merengkuh Hangyul.</p><p>“It’s okay, Hangyul. You are good. It’s okay. I like it.”</p><p>Ingin Hangyul teriakan. Tapi ia redam. Bukan malam ini. Bukan malam ini.</p><p>Lalu ia diicium. Tanpa lumatan. Seungyoun sabar menanti Hangyul menyambutnya.</p><p>Dicoba lagi oleh Seungyoun.</p><p>Dan di percobaan ketiga, Hangyul merespon. Lumatan kecil lama – lama berubah menjadi pagutan. Saling bertukar saliva dan saling menghisap. Tak ada perlawanan. Malam ini Hangyul ingin pasrah seutuhnya. Pun Seungyoun. Ingin menikmati malam ini perlahan.</p><p>Entah bagaimana kedua tangan Seungyoun sudah berada di balik kaos Hangyul. Meraba dan mencari beberapa titik untuk melemahkan Hangyul.</p><p>“Hhah..”</p><p>Dapat.</p><p>“Buka, ya?” Hangyul mengangguk.</p><p>Ditelentangkannya Hangyul. Diciuminya dari atas sampai bawah. Dari atas sampai bawah. Diulanginya agar Hangyul tau seberapa besar Seungyoun juga ingin mengasihinya. Ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia pun sekeras itu juga ingin mendambanya.</p><p>Celana pendek Hangyul sudah tergeletak di bawah lantai entah sejak kapan Hangyul tak ingat. Tapi angannya seolah terbang menjauh dari semesta ini ketika hangatnya Seungyoun melingkupi Hangyul. Hangat tapi basah. Perpaduan yang aneh. Namun menulikan, membisukan, dan membutakan Hangyul. Ia kehilangan kata untuk berteriak. Ingin memberitahu Seungyoun untuk jangan berhenti dan meninggalkan Hangyul yang sudah kepalang kacau.</p><p>Jam terbang Seungyoun yang tinggi terbuktikan dengan sebagaimana lumpuhnya Hangyul sekarang di hadapannya. Tak berdaya. Pasrah. Hanya untuk Seungyoun.</p><p>Ketika ditanya Seungwoo, apa yang ia suka dari Hangyul. Dengan lirih ia jawab dalam batinnya, bahwa ia sebegitu menyukai semua yang ada pada Hangyul. Luar dan dalam. Yang terlihat dan tak terlihat. Yang diketahui semua orang dan hanya Seungyoun yang mengetahui. Jadi ketika ia kerahkan seluruh kasihnya hanya untuk memanjakan Hangyul, tak pernah setengah hati ia lakukan.</p><p>Sampai pada akhirnya Hangyul terkulai.</p><p>Bersih. Seungyoun selalu suka main bersih. Jadi ketika ia beranjak bangun menatap Hangyul. Mata Hangyul terbelalak.</p><p>“Kamu-”</p><p>Dikecup agar diam. Hangyul pun diam. Tapi tak lama ia juga terduduk. Mencium dan memeluk erat Seungyoun.</p><p>“Let me take care of you,” bisik Hangyul. Masih dengan kemanjaan yang ia taruh pada Seungyoun.</p><p>“No need. Kamu tidur aja.”</p><p>Tak ada balasan selain tubuh Hangyul yang menegang. Seungyoun eratkan pelukannya. Ingin ia dekap sedekat mungkin. Sehangat mungkin.</p><p>“Apapun itu, little one,” Seungyoun mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua. Menaruh tangan di belakang kepala Hangyul. Sarat akan kasih dan ingin didengar titahnya. “It is not. Bukan karena kamu. Bukan karena apa – apa. Aku malam ini emang cuma mau manjain kamu. Gak mau kamu capek. Tidur, ya? Hm? Good boy?”</p><p>Hangyul menurut.</p><p>Masalah Seungyoun dan sohibnya, bisa ia tangani nanti. Bohong kalau ia tidak mau dipuaskan oleh Hangyul. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Tapi Hangyul malam ini terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh di mata Seungyoun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikir sebegitu kerasnya sampai Hangyul drop begitu tadi. Kacau lepas kendali. Ia memang bocah. Tapi jarang sekali Seungyoun lihat Hangyul berantakan.</p><p>Nafas teratur Hangyul bisa Seungyoun rasakan. Tepukan pelan dan menenangkan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan, berhenti. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membawa sisa memori di atas kasur sempit Hangyul ke dalam angan dan menuntaskan keperluannya sendiri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>